There is a demand for further size reduction of an electronic image pickup apparatus (hereinafter referred to simply as “image pickup apparatus”) employing an image pickup device. The image pickup apparatus having a smaller size is more conveniently carried and stored, but it is difficult to stably hold the image pickup apparatus. Further, it is impossible to increase the size of a monitor of the image pickup apparatus, so that a user feels inconvenience when taking a picture.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view illustrating an exemplary image pickup apparatus free from the aforesaid problem (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI11-187291 (1999)) as seen from the side of a subject. The image pickup apparatus 8 includes a main cabinet 91 and an image pickup cabinet 92 having substantially the same shape and connected to each other via a hinge 97. The main cabinet 91 includes a monitor 93 and a shutter button 94, and the image pickup cabinet 92 includes a lens 95 and an image pickup device 96.
When a picture is to be taken, the image pickup cabinet 92 is opened to be juxtaposed with the main cabinet 91, whereby the image pickup apparatus can be unfolded to have a convenient size. A right-handed photographer holds the main cabinet 91 by a right hand. When the image pickup apparatus is to be stored, the image pickup cabinet 92 is pivoted about the hinge 97 in an arrow direction A thereby to be overlapped with the main cabinet 91.
By pivoting the image pickup cabinet 92 in an arrow direction B in an open state, the angle of the monitor 93 with respect to the optical axis of the lens 95 can be changed.
In general, the smaller-size image pickup apparatus can be held by a single hand, and an operation button can be operated by the hand holding the apparatus. In view of the fact that most people are right-handed, the image pickup apparatus is constructed so that the operation button can easily be operated by a right hand.
However, the image pickup apparatus shown in FIG. 11 is inconvenient for a left-handed photographer. When the main cabinet 91 is held in an orientation shown in FIG. 11 by a left hand, the monitor 93 is oriented in an opposite direction from the subject. Therefore, the photographer cannot view the monitor 93. If the main cabinet 91 is turned over and the photographer holds the main cabinet 91 by a left hand with the monitor 93 facing toward the photographer, the shutter button 94 faces downward. Therefore, it is difficult to operate the shutter button 94.